


Prideful Blossoms

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Harry Potter, Asexual Luna Lovegood, Autistic Harry Potter, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Desi Harry Potter, F/M, Lunar Lion, Nonbinary Harry Potter, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Pride (Event), Tattoo Artist Luna Lovegood, Tattooed Harry Potter, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Two autistic aces go to Pride. That actually works out rather well.





	Prideful Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/gifts), [starspangledmeatball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmeatball/gifts), [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/gifts).



> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
> Author’s Note: There’s two things I need to explain before you get into the fic. The first one is that autistics tend to struggle with any kind of crowded event, and frankly Pride is incredibly crowded and active. Sensory issues are very common and finding a little alley or niche is a definite need that allistics will not normally consider. The other thing is Pride tends to favor allosexualities and despite pictures of kids at Pride, it is not a family-friendly event. There can be a lot of scantily clad people and a lot of making out (occasionally more; really could have done without seeing that) going on. Aces who are even a bit sex-repulsed are uncomfortable without even taking into consideration potential exclusionists who flatout tell us that we don’t belong at Pride.
> 
> Dedication: to Magi and all my other autistic aces out there. Here’s two autistic aces going together to pride and supporting each other through everything. We are here. We are queer. Get over it.

(^^)  
**Prideful Blossoms**  
_Cherry Tree_  
(^^)

“Are you certain that we belong here?” Harry asked as yet another scantily clad person walked by the mouth of the alley they had retreated to when the chaotic mess that was Pride had become overwhelming.

Luna swallowed audibly before nodding. She curled into his side, one slim hand fisted in the front of his sundress while the other rubbed the end of his braid betwixt her fingers. Having Luna so close was helping his own anxiety but it did nothing for his sense of not belonging among the raucous crowd celebrating their sexual identities, regardless of Luna’s insistence that they belonged.

At least no one had commented about him wearing a dress instead of trousers, if they had even noticed that he wasn’t as feminine as his companion. After so many years of wearing robes on an almost daily basis, nicking something from Luna’s half of the wardrobe because it had caught his eye was an easy choice. That the choice also displayed the tattoo branches that curved around both his arms made it easier still, because Luna did nice at weaving the cherry and plum blossoms together. The pale blossoms shone brightly against the deep tan of his skin, a fitting display of grief for all the loved ones he had lost in his life. The dress had no back to hide the twisted trunks of the trees whose flowering branches covered his arms.

Luna’s personal sigil had been detailed into the trunk of the plum tree. He could feel the soft silkiness of his own hair brushing against it as Luna fidgeted with the braid end. The sensation distracted him from how uncomfortable he was with their surroundings. He still felt as if his mind was being swept away by the chaos. Then Luna shifted her stance enough that her cheek rubbed against his arms. The skin to skin contact, enhanced as it was by the magic Luna had used to create the tattoos connecting with the magic still within the blonde, anchored him to the moment.

For the first time in hours, Harry felt like he could breathe fully. Luna turned her head and rewarded the exodus of his tension with a kiss on one of the cherry blossoms. The sweet gesture reminded Harry that Luna was right more often than she was wrong about things, especially when it came to things like this. Why would she be wrong about them belonging at Pride Fest? He leaned his forehead against hers, instantly feeling the strain of the awkward angle but not caring because he could smell the cherry blossom, plum, and mint that whispered Luna’s presence. Despite the delicacy of the scent, it chased out the lingering doubt about _lacking a sexual attraction_ being queer enough to excuse their presence. Even if someone complained and got them tossed out on their butts, he would still have Luna.

She released the front of his dress. After stroking the wrinkle she had created in the fabric to smooth it out, Luna wiggled her fingers to bring forth the small burst of magic that she adored doing since she figured out the trick. With gentle fingers, she tucked the conjured cherry blossom cluster behind his ear. Then she pulled back far enough to flick the tip of her tongue over the tip of his nose.

“Lemonade,” she declared, without moving any farther away. Harry rubbed his nose against her before licking his lips, noticing for the first time how thirsty he had gotten while they had stood in their little hiding spot. He nodded.

“Lemonade,” he agreed. Then Luna was pulling him back into the flow of the crowd. Faithful as always, Harry followed where she led. Good things always came from following Luna.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 10); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: In a Flash (N); Yellow Ribbon (Y); Yellow Ribbon Redux (N); Ethnic & Present (N); Neurodivergent (N); Quiet Time (Y); Brush (Y); Summer Vacation (?); Gryffindor MC (N); Ravenclaw MC (N)  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Assignment No.: Term 10 – Assignment 6  
> Subject (Task No.): Muggle Culture (Task 01: Write a fic featuring cherry blossoms.)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: 365 Words (191 – Chaotic); Insane Prompt Challenge (325 – Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood)  
> Space Address (Prompt): 3C (Blossom/Flower)  
> Representation(s): Autistic Harry Potter; Autistic Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood  
> Bonus Challenges: Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; White Dress; Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi  
> Tertiary Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Thimble)  
> Word Count: 625


End file.
